Oatmeal
Oatmeal is one of the members of Vox Tempest's Gang, a group of people loyal to him that serve as his protection. She, like most of The Gang members, is a regular patron of Maelstrom. Appearance Oatmeal is a female Aard, with lighter, oatmeal-coloured fur which inspired her name. She has two black metal bands piercing her right ear, and one in her left, symbolising victorious battles in the military community amongst the Aard. She also has three piercings on her left eyebrow, and two in her right, each indicating a life-partner. History in the war igggggggggggg In-game appearances * Oatmeal first appeared outside Obleka Tower when the members of The Nova went to the Toska Research and Development weapons expo. She was seen outside along with Crunch and Pearl enjoying some hot dogs and soda. * Oatmeal pointed out the explosion Boombox caused from one of the Tower's upper floors to the rest of The Gang with mild interest. * As Pearl blew up the Toska ship pursuing the Eternal Drift, Oatmeal was seen binning their hot dog wrappers into a nearby trash can with expert precision. * Vox chose Oatmeal to go along with him to the Harmonia's Foundings event, where the Nova intended to take Milo back from Triade. As the group tried to figure out their respective alter-ego's, Oatmeal queried whether she was supposed to pose as Vox's girlfriend. Vox gingerly pointed out he was someone that might be recognisable, and people might know he wasn't that way inclined. Oatmeal told him to not knock it till he tried it. Vox protested that he was not referring to her species. * Oatmeal helped Lumen don her mask so as to disguise her for the Foundings event. * At the Harmonia, Oatmeal pointed out to Vox the DociliBees that appeared to be patrolling the market. * Oatmeal dashed into a hat store along with Vox and Lumen so as to hide from The Praetorian guards. She sheltered the two of them with her body as Boombox proceeded to blow up the guards with a grenade, then called into the store to inform Vox the cops were dead. * Lumen struggled out of Vox's grasp when the grenade went off, and took after Milo. Vox tried to pursue her, but was stung once again by a DociliBee. Before he passed out, he managed to mouth 'Lumen' to Oatmeal, who immediately took off running after the teen. * Oatmeal carried both Arno Stern and Milo out through the hole in the wall Boombox made for the group to get away from the Harmonia. She navigated the backstreets stealthily to get back to Maelstrom with the two of them in tow, so as to escape notice. * When Kaz Konnor entered Maelstrom, a scream resonated throughout the club. When Arno looked around to discover the source of the noise, he discovered it was a mortified looking Oatmeal. * Oatmeal yelled 'I LOVE YOU KAZ!' as he conversed with Arno and Boombox at the bar. * Oatmeal absolutely revelled as the party spiralled out of control in Maelstrom, having the best night of her life and getting increasingly drunk. * When Vox came back from his date with Tailor Wren to discover that his club had been destroyed and most of his staff had run off, Oatmeal remained along with the other members of The Gang. She was trying to help their efforts to clean up but ultimately could do little else but roll around on the floor. * Oatmeal went along with the group on Kaneda Corral's ship to Sagi. Herself and Pearl came up with a ball-throwing game which gained immense popularity with the rest of the crew. * Oatmeal was visible reuniting with Vox, Pearl and Shank, after their mission was completed on Sagi. * On the way back to Phobos, Oatmeal joined in with Vox, Pearl and Blaze as they brought back the ball-throwing game, hoping that Vox's utter physical ineptitude and lack of skill at the game would help cheer up Shank after their capture on Sagi. It took a few days, but their efforts ultimately worked, and Shank eventually started to join in. Category:Characters